Princess Sango's Diaries
by StoryMistress
Summary: A fic bassed off the books The Princess Diaries.
1. Healing and Cheering Up

Princess Sango's Diaries-By Lady C

Based off the books The Princess Diaries

(A/n: The books The Princess Diaries are written from Mia's point of view in a diary and since I wrote the fanfic YearBook, if people were writing from a journal I decided to write this fanfic in chapters)

disclaimers

Lady C:I do not own the characters of the Anime/Magna Inuyasha and I don't own....

Mia: What's with stealing my life and giving it to this Sango person

Sango throws her flying bone at Lady C

Sango: First you take me to Hogwarts now you take me to New York

Lady C runs off to find Miroku

Lady C: Hey Miroku Sango just told me that **she really likes it **when you grope her

Miroku gropes Sango

Sango slaps Miroku

Sango: Double Lecher Pervert!

Lady C: Now like I was saying before I was nearly killed by angry characters I do not own anything from the books and the movies The Princess Diaries

Lady C runs away from Mia, Sango, and Miroku with angry pitch forks. Then they join the mob of people who first thought of doing there disclaimers this way and Lady C runs for her life

Chapter One-Healing and Cheering Up

Sango was a normal girl. Her brown hair was hopelessly frizzy and she was always called a freak. Well maybe Sango wasn't normal but she was living a fairytale, even if she couldn't tell. She had been in love with her best friends brother Miroku for what seemed like forever. Though she forgot all about him when Josh Richer asked her out. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning when her brother went crazy and killed himself along with her father.

Sango was lying in her hospital bed under the covers so she won't have to look at anyone. She was all alone in the world, she only had her Grandmere and they both disliked each other in so many levels. "Sango are you dressed?" "Miroku and I have come to visit." Kagome called out peering into Sango's hospital room. "I'm dressed" Sango sighed. Miroku and Kagome entered the room with eyes filled with sadness and pity. The wounds Sango had gotten from her brother were so bad that she had spent her whole summer in the hospital. She had a few cousins and friends of her father come and offer help along with words of comfort. Her favorite visitors were her best friend in the world Kagome and her breath taking, cute and perverted brother Miroku. Sango had a choice of moving with Kagome and her brother or move to Japan with her Grandmere at some mansion. The Higurashi family had always loved having Sango around when she slept over so they didn't mind bringing her in."Sango, you told me over the phone that your Grandmere is flying in from Japan?" "She's not upset that you decided to move in with us, is she?" Kagome asked.

The Higurashi siblings knew the kind of pain Sango was going through. Kikyou was the elder sister of Kagome, Souta, Kaede, and Miroku. Kikyou witness a thug named Naraku murdering someone. Kikyou tried to avenge the innocent but Naraku had other plans. Since Naraku was a demon he implanted horrible dreams that made Kikyou more bitter and mean as the days go on.

"So Sango I here that this is the last day in the hospital. Since you missed the last six weeks of school last year I will be more than happy to help you with your homework if you need it." Miroku gestured. Sango broke out a weak smile. She gracefully accepted. Miroku was beginning his senior year at Shikon no Tama High school. Sango and Kagome were both starting there freshmen year. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all talking about the latest Karate tournament because Miroku and Kagome knew that a conversation of sports would make Sango forget the murder for a minute or two.

(A/n: GUESS WHAT!!!! It's chapter two okay I know you not that excited and I'm pushing my luck :). Okay I know the setting is New York so the Higurashi Shrine will be in the outskirts of New York city and just to make the story work the rulers of Japan are like Kings, Queens, princes, princesses etc... Alright I know I killed off Kikyou but I thought the story would be more juicy if she was still alive so I edit to her being alive. And for those of you who don't know Kaede and Souta are twins in this story.)


	2. The Big News

Chapter Two

The Big News

Sango was released from the hospital after Kagome and Miroku had came and talked to her. She was now in the car with Miss Higurashi and Kagome. "Sango we are finally living together as if we didn't already act like sisters enough." Kagome said giving Sango a big hug. For the first time since the murder Sango had a big smile on her face. Sure she humored the nurses, Miroku, her friends, and her family that she was happy but for the first time she had a true smile on. "Now Kagome you and Sango can get settled in. Miroku is going to watch over you while Grandpa and I go make some blessing runs. Understood?" Miss Higurashi asked in a stern tone. The two girls agreed and were dropped off. "Yea Kagome I feel real safe about having your brother as are babysitter." Sango said while she elbowed Kagome. Kagome and Sango started to make there way up to the shrine with Sango's stuff. "See Sango I'm safe from my brother because well he's my brother and he would rather chew his arm off. But you Sango better watch his wondering hands." Kagome said mischievously. "I still don't see why he touches me I thought he only went after pretty girls." Sango said fighting red rosy blushes. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. She knew her brother has had a crush on Sango for as long as she knew her friend had a crush on him. "It's probably because you're his little sisters best friend and he had always loved to tease us. Remember when Miroku and his playboy friend Inuyasha locked us in my closet." Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, Kikyou really let Miroku and Inuyasha have it when they pulled that stunt." Sango Chuckled with Kagome. Then they both fell silent and walked into Kagome's house. Kikyou used to help out Kagome and Sango all the time but ever since Naraku she was to busy to care. She would always spend her time on trying to find the thug Naraku. Miss. Higurashi and her classmates/teachers didn't know Kikyou had changed. Only her brothers and sisters have known since the incident.

"Hey, Miroku were home." Kagome called out. The half demon playboy Inuyasha and the so called monk Miroku strolled out of the kitchen. "So where is everyone?" Kagome asked. "Souta is in the living room glued to his PS2, Kikyou is teaching the blocks kids about growing herbs with Kaede." Miroku answered. Inuyasha in his rare acts of showing his soft side and Miroku both bowed there heads to show Sango there condolences. Sango then drooped back to sadness. "Kagome I know where the guest room is so I'm going to go unpack. See ya later Kaggy." Sango said with a weak smile. Sango then slowly trudged upstairs. "Idiot's I had just gotten Sango to have a moment of peace from all of her morning now you two mess it up by REMINDING HER." Kagome hissed at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Yeah Inuyasha why did you have to break Sango's peace from morning." Miroku hissed at Inuyasha trying hard not to laugh at the his scheme of pushing all the blame on Inuyasha. Miroku then turned to go upstairs. Inuyasha then got pissed. "What do you mean it's my fault. Dammit I was trying to be nice." Inuyasha yelped. "Look Inuyasha will you just go eat Ramen." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha's ears twitched with the name Ramen and he made a zombie like turn to the kitchen. Kagome then followed him because she wanted to give Sango some space. Plus when Inuyasha got near Ramon someone had to be around to control him so he won't eat to much.

Meanwhile Miroku had followed Sango upstairs so he could make sure she was okay. Sango was about to open the door to the guest bedroom when she herd Miroku call out her name. She turned around and gave him a defensive glare. Miroku then grabbed Sango's hands and cupped them into his. "Sango, I'm so glade you wanted to stay with us." Miroku cooed softly. Then as we all know and love Miroku let one of his hands wander which caused a blush to conquer Sango's face. "PERVERT LECH LECHER DIRTY PERVERTED FOUL LECH DOUBLE PREV." Sango yelled out not really making much sense. She then slapped Miroku hard on the cheek and kicked him down the stairs. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta who were in the house all just sighed. "Will Miroku ever learn?" they all sighed to themselves.

Sango and Kagome had help Sango turned a stuffy guest bedroom into a room that echoed Sango's personality. It was 2:30 p.m. and Sango left the Higurashi house and climbed into a limo. In thirty minutes Sango had to meet her Grandmere for tea. Her Grandmere was born in France but she moved to Japan when she married Sango's late grandfather. Sango arrived at The Palace at 2:55 p.m. on the count of the traffic in New York. Sango spilled out of the car and she ran up through the doors of the palace. Her Grandmere hated it when Sango was late for tea. Sango seemed to always disappoint her Grandmere. Sango rushed through the angry staff and found the table her Grandmere was at with two minutes to spear. "Sango, Sango ,Sango. How many times do I have to tell you always be ten minutes early for tea and gracefully walk in right a the tick of the set time." Sango's Grandmere said in her shrill tone. "You were early Grandmere." Sango groaned. "Dear child that was because I set the tea engagement. Do you listen to anything I tell you?" Grandmere sighed. Sango just rolled her eyes at this and sipped her tea. Sango do you know why your father had your brother and you live the school year in America with your cousin Kouga?" Sango's Grandmere asked. Sango had often wondered that herself but she didn't mind it too much because Kouga's little wolf demon friends were perfect test subjects for her demon slayer practice's. Sango would still be living with her cousin if he just started his freshmen year at N.Y.U. and if he hadn't picked the dorm life. "I'm stumped." Sango said offhandly. Sango was a respectful person but her Grandmere's stiffness always brought the worst out in Sango, just like Miroku's pervertedness. "Well that is because he was the crown prince of Japan and he wanted you to let you and your late brother live a normal life. He was going to re marry and produce an heir to the thrown. Now that he is gone you are the sole heir to the thrown. I'm going to train you so you will be ready to accept the Shikon Crown. It's not simple you will need the help of some friends because th Shikon Crown has been broken through time." Sango's Grandmere said in a shrilled voice. When Sango herd all this she was lost to words.

(A/n: I'm ending it on a cliffhanger. DUN, DUN, DUN How will Sango handle this information. What does her Grandmere mean the Shikon Crown is broken and why does she need her "**Friends?". **Next chapz soon! Read and Review!


	3. Legends

Chapter Three

The Legends

Disclaimer 

I don't own Inuyasha...but one can dream right?

"What!" Sango screamed. "Let me explain dear Sango. Long ago a Queen named Midori..ko..ki or something like that, I don't really care what her name is. Anyway she ruled the human race. Soon she lost most of her control. Eventually the race was dominated by demons. The queen fought with her army against the demons. Using the last of her strength she sacrificed her soul and sucked her self and the demon army into the Shikon Crown. It has been shattered into tiny fragments by your foolish friend Kagome, when she visited you when you were three in Japan. So now you must collect the fragments of the Shikon Crown with those friends of yours. Now I must go, do you have any questions Sango? If you do make them quick." Sango eyes were record breaking wide. "Grandmere, I used to know Kagome when I was in Japan? What's all these Princess stuff?" Sango asked confused. "Yes she is a very powerful priestess. She is the sister to the retired priestess of the high court of Japan. Of course when the evil lord Naraku who wormed his way into our government approached Kikyou in a forward manner, we let Kikyou go home. Poor girl was only fourteen and was attacked by a eighteen year old. Though no permeant damage was done thank goodness. Think of the law suits! It would be a nightmare._ "Leave it to Grandmere to talk about a horrible situation in a robotic manner." _Sango mentally sighed. "So when Kikyou went to Shrine Keeping School for two years, she was really in the family palace?" Sango asked. "Yes." Grandmere responded blankly. "This is just too much to handle right now!" Sango yelled and flew out of her chair.

She ran and ran until she reached central park. She found a tree and sat near it. She hugged her knee's and cried softly.

---------The Higurashi House-------------

Miss Higurashi had finished explaining everything to Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She walked passed the Miroku and whispered "Find Sango."

Miroku silently left the shrine. He sighed into the cold frosty air. He was just getting used to the information. He couldn't believe he was a powerful monk. He thought about his sister's Kagome and Kikyou being priestess's. He then thought about how angry he is at this Lord Naraku and what he did to Kikyou. Gloomy or not, Kikyou was his sister and he cared for her. He then though about Inuyasha's role as being a fighter to help them. He then reflected on Sango's role in this event.

"Sango's not really the princess type." Miroku chuckled softly. Miroku walked to central park. He knew Sango was sulking here, because it is the same place she went when she found out about her brothers birth, her mothers death, and her brothers and fathers death. Miroku walked for hours until the late hours of night. He finally found Sango leaned against a tree. He bent down to look at her as the moonlight elegantly shined upon her face. She was blissfully sleeping with mascara dripping down her face. Her cheeks were soaked with wetness. "A side Sango has refused to trust with me. I wish I could have been there to let my shirt soak up her tears. To hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down."

Miroku half sighed. Miroku grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dried Sango's face. He picked her up bridal style. Sango shivered a bit as the wind started to pick up so Miroku took of his jacket and wrapped Sango up in it. He held her close and carried her home. On the way Sango snuggled up close to Miroku's chest. He smiled and stroked her hair.

A/n: I hope no one is confused by my explanation. If so then tell me in a review. Anyway I hope the last part of the chapter made you go awww because I did when I wrote it. Hehe I loved writing that Sango and Miroku moment. Read and Review!


End file.
